dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kwon So Hyun
Perfil * Nombre:소현 / SoHyun * Nombre real:권소현 / Kwon So Hyun *'Profesion:' Actriz, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 162cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Agencia:' Cube Entertainment Dramas *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) Cameo *Sweet Buns (MBC, 2004) *Lovers in Paris (SBS, 2004) *Jang Gil San (SBS, 2004) *Dae Jang Geum (MBC, 2003) Películas *Hwanggu (2014) *Love Predicative (연애술사) (2005) Programas de TV *Three Turn세바퀴 (14/02/15) * Running Man (8/02/15, ep 233) * Hitmaker emitir * Let's Go Dream Team 2 (KBS, 6/09/14) *A Celebrity Lives in Our House (MBC every1, 2014) *MNET Director Cut Season 2 (2011) *God of Cookery (2011) *Mr. Teacher (2011) *Woolla Boolla Blue Jjang (2004) Programas de Radio * Shindong's Simsimtapa (18/06/14) Anuncios *Ariul CF Videos Musicales *TEEN TOP “Crazy” (2012) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' 4Minute **Ex-miembro del grupo K-pop Orange *'Debut:' Orange 2005 Album ‘We Are Orange’ *'Educacion:' **Kumho Junior High School ** Pungmoon Girls' High School ** Dongguk University *'Aficiones:' Nadar *'Especialidades: '''Bailar,Estudiar,Japones *Es ex aprendiz de JYP Entertainment. *So Hyun debutó como miembro del grupo de Orange en el 2005, tenía 12 años y estaba en el 5 º grado. La banda lanzó su álbum debut titulado ‘We Are Orange’ con la pista titulada Our Star. El grupo se disolvió a finales de 2005 debido a la intimidación cibernética y cafés anti. *Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Young Ji de KARA *Cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria, comenzó a registrarse en las academias de audición. Conoció a un representante de una agencia de allí y fue entonces cuando se convirtió en una aprendiz en tan sólo dos meses. So Hyun tomó el lugar de Soyou de Sistar, quien debía ser la que debutará con 4Minute. * Ella y Krystal y Sulli de ''F(x),Suzy de Miss Ay Ji Young ex integrante de Kara forman 94Line *Quiere que su primer beso sea en un ascensor. *La gusta bailar las coreografías de MBLAQ, también declaró que le gustaba Mir. *Su colesterol es alto, e incluso tiene problemas con la circulación de la sangre. *Es muy considerada y escucha bien a cualquiera que hable con ella. *Participo en el programa Dream Team en el "Peor Equipo" junto con Rise de Ladies' Code. * En el programa“Quiz to Change the World” de MBC, que se emitió el 14 de febrero. Se le preguntó si ella recibió algún consejo sobre cirugía plástica, ella respondió: “Al principio, nuestra agencia dijo que el aspecto no era tan importantes para un grupo. Sin embargo, después de aparecer por primera vez en la cámara, decidimos recibir alguna asesoría y continuamos con el proceso”. Seo Jang Hoon especialmente tomó gran interés en su proceso a la cirugía plástica, indagando más sobre si ella se hizo o no algún cambio en su rostro. Shin Dong Yup, uno de los MCs del show, preguntó: “Te has hecho la cirugía de doble párpado, ¿no es así?” Después de dudar un poco, So Hyun '''respondió honestamente: “Me realicé la de doble párpado interno”. fuente soompi * En el programa '''Y-STAR's 'Gourmet Road', (aka 'God of Food Road') So Hyun '''aclaro ser fan de el actor Ji Chang Wook. '''Kim Shin Young sugirió que So Hyun enviara al actor un mensaje de vídeo en su lugar. Ella accedió y dijo a la cámara, "estoy viendo tu drama bien en estos días. Sus manos son muy sexy. "So Hyun lindamente añadió: "No voy a pedirle su número de teléfono, pero me gustaría ser amigos del SNS". * Es la Maknae (menor) del grupo,4 minute. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Instagram *Wikipedia en Ingles Galería Kwon So Hyun.jpg Kwon So Hyun2.jpg Kwon So Hyun3.jpg Kwon So Hyun4.jpg Kwon So Hyun5.jpg Kwon So Hyun6.jpg Kwon So Hyun7.jpg Kwon So Hyun8.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KMaknae Categoría:KRapera Categoría:Nacidos en 1994 Categoría:Cube Entertainment